Popping the question
by Salvo1985
Summary: Francisco recently got back together with Lynn Loud his old girlfriend and he'd fathered Lynn's daughter. it's obviously his since they fooled around a couple of times. today he decided it's about time he asked her to marry him so they can become a real family. but things don't turn out well.


for the last three years, Francisco had rekindled his relationship with Lynn. Lynn had a daughter. now it was a no brainer that he and Lynn fooled around while back. and in recent years he became apart of Leela's life.

she was a feisty girl. she had balls. she was tough just like her mother and he loved her to bits. he took her everywhere whenever he spend time with Lynn. it was painfully obvious Leela was his daughter. for the first three years, they became like a family.

he never did move in with her, but he visited them during the weekends. that was until three weeks ago. for some reason, she barely had any time with him because of work. when he offered to take care of Leela during the weekend she said her brother was her go-to guy. but... he was the father! Francisco should have the right to be with Leela.

but he put it off. but he noticed even in the week she seemed to avoid him. today was Friday. June first. and he decided to make a surprise visit. when he pulled up his truck the first thing he noticed was lincoln's ancient Van from the '70s. vanzilla as it was called. he saw Lincoln a lot more as of late.

and he had this little girl that would come to play with Leela. while Leela was three, the little girl with a purple dress and ponytail, named lamis and she was five. he thought she was adorable. when he asked who was the father. he avoided the question with another question. so Francisco just dropped the subject.

pulling his keys from the ignition, he got out of his truck. he walked over the steps of the small home and paused. he looked around and smiled. nice yard, oddly it had gnomes. he never thought of Lynn to be the type of girl. he sighed. he knew if was an off week. but that didn't phase him. he pushed the doorbell then waited.

he heard Leela and lamis playing within the house. it was nice Leela had a playdate. the door open and there she was the most beautiful angel every time he saw her. she blinked, surprised.

"you usually call before you come over."

he shrugged.

"I decided to surprise you."

he smiled, but she continues to stare. before breaking out from her own thoughts she let him in. as the door closed, he walked into the living room. there was Lincoln was eating some stake. he paused when he saw Francisco.

"uh...hey."

Francisco smiled.

"Hey, what's up."

Lincoln drank a beer.

"nothing much."

Lynn walked behind Francisco.

"Hey..uh..we need to talk."

he turned to her and smiled.

"me too, that's why I came"

he reached into his pocket. lynn's eyes widen and grabbed his arm.

"no, don't do this. not here."

he raised a brow but smirked.

"oh...? are you sure I was-"

"your gonna proposed to me,"

she said a matter of factly.

"well, yeah."

Lynn shut her eyes slowly and sighed heavily.

"we can't."

Francisco smile quivered.

"w-what? lynn...i know it's sudden but-"

"Francisco..."

"I think it's about time Leela has a real father-"

"Francisco..."

"and we both know I'm her father-"

"no, you're not."

he paused.

"what?"

Lynn pinched her temples.

"your not the father."

he blinked.

"Oh, well... still, I'm more of a father than-"

"daddy, daddy!"

Francisco turned and smiled and crouch down.

"hey champ-"

she ran past him, he looked over his shoulder with a confused expression as she hugged lincoln.

"can we go to the store daddy?"

Francisco stared. and stood up.

"...uh Leela, sweetheart, you mean uncle."

Leela turns her head and shook her head.

"nuh-uh. mommy said uncle Lincoln is my real daddy."

he stared, confused. he looked at Leela, then an embarrassed Lincoln. he looked back to Leela. then at Lincoln. then turned to Lynn bewildered. she sighed and ran a hand over her hair.

"look, Lincoln and I fooled around a while back and I got pregnant with Leela. Lincoln knew about it, and he was always there for me, as he was with luna and lucy."

Francisco blinked. sudden anger was boiling.

"you mean to tell me that Leela is lincoln's daughter?"

he looked at lamis then jerked a finger towards her.

"and whose her mother?!"

Lynn rolled her eyes.

"luna's."

Francisco wanted to vomit.

"but that's sick! did he have kids with all of you?"

Lynn scratched her arm and stared at him.

"all but luan."

she sniffed loudly. he pointed a finger at her face.

"I'm going to report this!"

Lynn narrowed her eyes.

"you can't."

he barked.

"the hell I can!"

Lynn shoved him aside and grabbed the remote then flipped channels. on the tv, was the news. and it took Francisco a second to read the words below: "Incest Marriage legalized"  
he looked at Lynn shocked, she raised her ring finger with a ring on it.

"my brother married me last weekend."

his face turned pale. Lincoln stood up and hugged her and kissed her cheek and he looked at him right in the eye as if to challenge him. and Lincoln wasn't the noodle-armed kid anymore. he was JACKED UP. like the ultimate warrior-jacked up.

"Yeah, sorry I know we try to start again but when Lincoln came back-"

"he where was he when you were taking care of Leela huh?"

Francisco walked towards them, angry.

"I'm more of a father than Lincoln, I spend time with her, I thought we were going to be a family!"

Lynn looked at Lincoln, and she nodded to him. Lincoln let go of her and she stepped up towards Francisco.

"Yeah, because he was busy at the animation studio he's been working for, he's been providing money and sending it to me. he provided money to all my sisters."

she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. he stepped back as if her touch burned him. Lynn sighed and looked away.

"you strung me along!"

his voice cracked. Lynn turned her head, cupping her mouth with her palm. her eyes shift and stared at him. Lincoln picked up Leela, and Leela was staring at Francisco. the tension was thick in the air. Francisco was trembling. he swallowed hard. then the silence was broken.

"don't be such a pussy"

Leela said suddenly.

Lynn covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing, but straighten up and let out a breath.  
then he looked at Francisco with a serious expression she crossed her arms and jerked her head back as her ponytail swished back.

"Francisco, you could have made it easier for me, but you just had to come in to try and pop the question, now look at the mess you made. Jesus Christ and in front of my kid."

she shook her head.

"I should've broken up with you sooner."

Francisco heard ringing in his ear like he was hit by a flash bomb. he shook all over the heart racing he wanted to puke. he teared up. his eyes looked at his once long time crush, then at Lincoln. the very man who stole everything. including the child that should have been his.  
he stepped back and swallowed thickly. he turned and ran off. Lynn cried out

"that's right, run away you pussy!"

he got into his truck and started it up and pulled out of the driveway before turning and speeding down. he saw a church with a sign 'we'll marry family members now' he drove to another street. but it was blocked by an incest parade, he pulled back then went to another road, his mind replayed the scene over and over again.

"HAS THE WORLD GONE INCESTUOUS?!"

He cried out, banging his head against the wheel and sobbed.

meanwhile:

"well, that could have gone better."

Lincoln sighed.

"yeah, no shit. I never liked that spic anyway"

Lynn said shaking her head.

"spic!spic!spic!"

repeated Leela.

Lincoln frown.

"damnit lynn look what you have done"

Lynn shrugged and smirked.

"c' mon Lori and the others are gonna meet us downtown on the very first incest pride parade"

Lincoln nodded, Linc, Lynn, Lamis, and Leela took vanilla as they made their way, they passed a crash scene. cop cars and an ambulance surround the crashed truck that was busted against the railing. the louds didn't notice as they were turning towards the main street.

but if they did, they would notice the truck and if they paused for a moment, as the paramedics lifting up the crashed victim. on a stretcher, a paramedic gently laid a white sheet over the dead corpse.

later that evening on the news and that the man was Francisco who was dead at the scene. but Lynn wouldn't know about it for another week, for she and Lincoln went on a honeymoon while Leela was babysat by lucy and luna, where Leela got to play with her new siblings Lamis and Lugosi.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

the end, yo.


End file.
